


Clean

by Sugartush



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I tagged Cassie again in her embryo form bless my soul, Oral Sex, Post Uncharted 4, Pregnancy, Shower Sex, general banter, parents to be, sharing showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugartush/pseuds/Sugartush
Summary: In her early stages of pregnancy, Elena just wants to shower productively. Her husband has other plans in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so I really feel for Elena on this one (not that I've been pregnant, because I don't know about you but I just turned 17 and I hope to myself I have no experience of this) because I know the struggles of showering. When you are expected to shave every inch of your body and have highlighted blonde hair (that tangles like a motherf*cker) that goes to your belly button and is as thick as your mom's ass- sorry. I'll stop. Anyway, enjoy and please review I love them very much.

Mornings to the Drakes were like a holy gift from god. From all of the travelling they did for the majority of the year, it was heaven to have a free morning where they weren't pressed for time to make the most of the city they were accomodating or rushing to catch their next flight. Since their return from New York, Nate and Elena had cancelled all plans for the remainder of the week. Panama could wait; they wanted to celebrate the news of their imminent arrival the best they could. In the warm wash of sunlight falling in through the window, the pair were still confined within their bed, sheets making a poor effort to conceal the evidence of the last night's activities. Whilst Nate and Elena were physical with one another, there was a certain point where it got too much. Nate had never really gotten to know his own strength, probably because he stuck around Sully and Sam for his adolescence, whom were both not particularly gentle figures. Whilst he tried his hardest not to use it against his wife, he was a victim to it during his sleep. Elena had fallen asleep on his chest panting, but had woken up encaged so securely in his bare arms that she was worried he had died in his sleep and was showing signs of Rigor Mortis. "Nate." She whispered, tapping his bicep. He wouldn't budge. Her bladder was about to explode. She tried struggling against him, but he just muttered something inaudible and pulled her in tighter, snoring softly against her freckled shoulder. She made a face and smacked his bicep sharply. He jolted awake, looked around dazed at the room, and then to her piercing gaze from a short distance below his face. "Morning. Did you by chance just hit me?" He said sleepily.   
Elena pursed her lips and pried his limbs off of her, which he didn't object to, but went limp rather curiously. "I did. I need to urinate so badly, so if you'd so kindly let me go for a minute that would be great." She climbed off of him and scampered to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Nate craned his head to glance at where she was once visible and squinted. "I love you too, honey."   
He gave up, realising that their transaction was just a product of her hormones, and buried himself back in the sheets. He replaced her body frame with her still warm pillow, wafting her coconut scented shampoo. It was the next best thing to herself while she was absent. Nate found himself dozing off fore a while, until the sound of falling water and Elena's soft shuffling feet startled him again. He slowly blinked his eyes open and noticed that she had stripped her clothes in exchange for a towel that cinched around her breasts. She bent over, and was pilfering for something in their chest of drawers, while her long sweeping creamy hair cascaded around her face.   
"You want some help?" Nate asked from their bed.   
Elena scoffed and strung out a black lace brazillian. "I'm five weeks pregnant Nate. I can still see my toes. I'll cope." Nate sat up and watched her return back into the bathroom. In the crack of the open door, she dropped the towel to her feet and stepped into the running shower. After staring in awe for a minute or so, he shook himself out of his reverie. Nate rubbed his face and decided that he should probably go brush his teeth. A moment or so later, as he was rinsing minty froth from his mouth, he managed to catch a glimpse of her figure in the corner of his eye. Behind the thick fogged shower screen, webbed with water droplets, he could make out her figure in its essence. Her curves seemed to have grown in the short five weeks, which was something he was well aware of. However, he didn't realise how significant the curve of her belly had gotten. It wasn't huge of course, looking as if a small grapefruit had been tucked away beneath her belly button, but it was enough to spectate. Without noticing, he realised he had developed a dopey smile since laying his eyes on her. He set his toothbrush down and swiftly shed his clothes, joining Elena beneath the hot drizzle.   
Wrapping his arms around her ribs and pulling her close against him made Elena jump. She raised a brow and placed her hands on his forearms. "Hello."   
"Hi." He nuzzled the crook of her neck.   
She sighed adamantly at the sensation of him right up against the small of her back and the way he smoothed wet ovals into the front of her thighs. She shut her eyes. "I was supposed to have a productive shower, Nate."   
"Productive?"  
"I have to shave my legs, underarms, everywhere else, and then was my hair and tone it, wash my face-"  
"I'm sure we can afford a large water bill."   
Elena bit her lip at the light nip of his teeth clenching gently at flesh. "That's not the point. Besides, we're terrible at shower sex."  
He laughed into her neck and gripped her tighter. "It was one time! And i broke my wrist, not my entire arm."  
She shrugged and reached for some coconut shampoo on the shower rack, squirting a couple pumps into her palm before working it into her roots. "The tiles are still as wet and slippery as last time. I'd be surprised if your wrist was the only thing you'd brake."   
He frowned, but continued to palm at her body, which she didn't object to. She sighed after a moment tapping his thigh behind her. "You know what you can do, baby?"  
"What's that?" He replied with eyes aglow.   
She guided his large hands up to her soapy hair and urged him to repeat her actions. "Just rub a few circles-" she gasped at his tender touch. "Yep, that's it."  
He rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I love you."   
Elena smirked and let the back of her hand brush between his legs, then a second time, harder. "I could say the same thing." She turned and sunk to the tiles on her knees, rubbing her hands up the sides of his legs. Keeping her gaze fixed on his, she murmured softly, "how about we settle for something a little safer for the woman who's carrying your child? I'm sure the bed will suffice after."   
Nate's face washed with alarm. He hadn't thought about the fact that if she fell, their baby could be harmed. But he didn't have too much time to worry about it, because Elena had begun to paw dangerously close to where he was almost crying for her to do so. He grunted at her touch and combed his fingers into her scalp. His grip was firm, but by the way his thumbs were twiddling circles, she could tell he was easing into a deeply clouded mindset. There was a flutter of droplet covered lashes, Elena's big chocolate eyes flashing him a heads up, before she took him in her mouth.   
"'Lena-" he managed and continued to caress her scalp and gaze at her intently. She too kept her eyes glued on his and smiled a little by the sight of his unravelling. Her hand caged itself around his shaft, rubbing an incredible warmth in the pit of Nate's stomach. In tandem, her fist and mouth eased him to the point where he was leaning his bare back against the tiles for support. His skin jumped at the difference of temperature. His tanned flesh radiated heat from the water and Elena's touch and the tiles were as icy as Himalayan snow. Nate noticed her soaked blonde hair begin to fall over her face, and acted quick to pull it up with his hands, like a human hair band. It was the rare period during the late night before bed and briefly in the morning that Elena let her hair free. Nate loved the thick, butteriness of her blonde strands and it surprised him every time he saw it out just how long it was. It swept just under the swell of her breasts and to him, resembled Botticelli's painting of Venus, which his mother had a print of in their hallway while Sam and him were very young. Well, save for the fact that Elena didn't usually parade naked on a giant clam, had a slightly more ample chest and trimmer middle, and to his knowledge was born in Florida, not in sea foam.   
In his wayward train of thought, he came to the present, slightly startled by the sudden awareness of how good Elena was at this. She always had been. Since that week in a dingy Panama hotel room the week after they met. He caught himself smiling at the memory of her doing the exact same performance all those years ago in a shower that was debatably running grey water.   
This time, with clear water thank god, his wife smirked a little and grunted softly as he pulled on her hair. He wasn't trying to be domineering, but she liked the effect of it anyway and rapidly increased the pace. "Fuck-Elena," he gasped pulling harder. "Baby, just a little more." He could feel himself falling over the edge. Soon, the room turned hot and white and he released all the wound up tension that had been built. Glancing down, he had unintentionally spilt himself over her breasts, which in his mind was better than her face. "Good shot, cowboy." She giggled and stood to rinse his mess off of her chest. With the strong trajectory of water and the help of her palms, his fluids washed down the drain. Nate embraced her as she pressed her body into his and returned the slow, warm kiss she offered. She pulled back after a moment and pressed her forehead against his. "What do you say you take me back to bed with a couple of towels and I can finish my shower later?"  
Nate said nothing but reached behind her to shut off the tap, grabbing her ass as he did so and hoisted her up on his hips. She laughed as he blew raspberries in the crook of her neck and stumbled back into their room, before either of them could get seriously injured by the tile, glass and porcelain hazards in the bathroom. 

A round or two later, coming straight down from their highs, Elena panted heavily atop of Nate's hips. Defeat plastered over his face, he took hold of her bare hips and pulled her down on top of him. Laying on the two cream towels, that capped the amount of water transferring from their bodies to their bed, they caught their breath in a tangle of sheets and naked and sweaty limbs. With her ear against his pulsing chest, Elena kissed his flesh and murmured, "You know, when my stomach gets to the point where my swollen feet disappear, this is all coming to an end."   
Nate blinked blankly at the ceiling, keeping a steady stroking hand in his wife's hair. "Wait, what?"  
She laughed. "At least until this kid is delivered."  
He shook his head and grinned sleepily. "Do you think we're in over our heads with this whole baby thing?"  
"Oh definitely. But I think we'll adapt pretty quickly." She smoothed her fingers over his light chest hair with a smirk. "It's funny what abstinence can do, Nate."   
He jolted up this time almost knocking Elena off of the bed. "Wait, you're not serious about that are you?"   
In a fit of giggles she lay on her back and beamed at her less than impressed husband. "You've got what? Six months maybe? Five and a half? Better use the time you have wisely, cowboy."   
"Wisely, huh?" He shot her a look of defiance before quickly covering her figure and enticing moans of a third round.


End file.
